Halo Track Drop Shock Cavalry: Data Honeycomb
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Find dare, protect supervision.


A view of the dimly lit room in the data center is shown with an elevator car at the bottom of the shaft. The rookie descends from the elevator shaft and falls to the top of the elevator car.

Veronica DareCOM: "(Static) They make me go nowhere! My ammunition is very low! If you can hear me, I am below level 9 and close to the train station t-"

As Dare was disturbed by static electricity, Rookie tapped his communication with his finger and glanced at the wall on his right, where he wrote "SUBLEVEL 07" with the incarnation of the Superintendent.

After a while in the first service corridor, the rookie can eavesdrop on a brief conversation between the two buzz before they find him.

Grunt#1: "Why is Yanme'e not sealing this entrance yet?"

Hum #2: "Busy building a fancy house!"

Grunt#1: "No. If the traitors escape, it is their fault, not ours."

Grunt#3 (after discovering the rookie): "Alert! Intruder, in the tunnel!"

The rookie traversed the facility and encountered a small amount of covenant resistance. Then he began to accept a conversation between the director and a survivor.

Quite crossing: "That's it! We have trapped it!"

Survivor: "Go to Vergil now!"

Supervisor: "Before construction. Expected delay."

Survivor: "I will die, you will hear my voice!"

When the rookie pushed some contract guns, he rescued the survivor, who was originally an NMPD officer.

NMPD official: "Thank you, Trooper, they almost have me. I am trying to go to the next level to check my team, but... this stack is locked."

When the rookie approaches, the data stack suddenly activates.

Supervisor: "Welcome. Approved."

NMPD official: (whispering) "Okay, guess you have something I don't have."

Either

NMPD official: (whispering) "Okay, it looks like you have a magical feeling."

Either

NMPD official: (whispering) "Guess you have magic."

The drone suddenly flew out of the shaft.

NMPD official: "Buggers, look out!"

The two quickly dispatched drones.

NMPD official: "What happened to you, Virgil? You want me to be killed?"

Supervisor: "Warning! HITCHHIKERS may be banished!"

The two fell to the stack. They fell into a round room.

The rookie passed through a door.

NMPD official: "You can't see the damn thing. You go first."

The rookie can see that the drone has eaten some dead bodies.

NMPD official: "The son of Xunzi! These are my guys. Buggers got all of this! (whisper) Now I will have to check my own Doc..."

NMPD official: (to rookie) "What are you doing here,

anyway? Don't want to tell me? It doesn't matter... we all have secrets. "

The two continued to lock the data stack through a number of contracts.

Barbarian: "Seal all outlets from a lower level!"

The two defeated the Covenant forces. They eventually reached a dead end with the data stack.

NMPD official: "You have to drop to level 9? Guess I can use some backup..."

Supervisor: "Welcome. Approved."

NMPD officials: "Go ahead, cavalry, raise the bar."

If the player does not have 29 audio logs, the police officer will remain vigilant when the drone appears.

NMPD official: "Have you heard? Buggers! Falling at your level. Oh no! They are here too! From the damn vents! Come back! No! Ah!"

When the drone kills the officer, the stack closes.

Supervisor: "The crime is not paid!"

Or, if the player does have 29 audio logs, the official will jump with the player.

After crossing the door, the two entered an icy corridor in front of the Covenant Patrol and a war chief. These two killed everyone.

Jiralhanae War Chieftain: "Kill it! Don't let it pass!"

NMPD official: "Trooper, wait a minute. I have to check... personnel issues."

The police went to a door on the left side of the freezer.

Supervisor: "Criminal scene. Restricted entry."

NMPD official: "Shut up, Virgil! Have you heard that?"

Supervisor: "ICY conditions. Need a chain."

NMPD official: "Frightened! The whole city has become a hell... Wait here, pay attention to the enemy! I will be back."

If the player follows him:

NMPD official: "What are you, fool?! I tell you to wait outside!"

In front of him, a frozen body squatted on the wall.

When the rookie is close to the body:

NMPD official: "Leave it. This is not your business!"

NMPD official: "Kinsler gave me a really specific indication: make sure the Doc is dead and make sure no one knows it."

Supervisor: "Be careful, travel! Be careful!"

NMPD official: "Sorry, friend... you know too much."

The police officer opened fire on the player. The rookie killed the traitor.

Supervisor: "Crime does not pay. Good citizens do part of them!"

If the rookie is close to the phone next to Sadi's father, he can download the last part of Sadie's story.

If the officer has been killed by a drone, the door to the Endesha office will remain closed:

Supervisor: "Criminal scene. Restricted entry."

Sadie Endesha (recording): "There was something wrong..."

The rookie (leaving the room) continues to the crossroads. On the left is a dead corner with a flamethrower in the corner. Forward is a road. The lobby starts from freezing to normal temperature.

DareCOM: "Buck? Who knows if he can hear me but... I am sorry. I should tell you more about this mission, more... about everything."

At the end of the corridor is a contract gun that tries to break through a locked door. The rookie killed them. The door at the end of the corridor opened.

Supervisor: "Welcome. Approved."

The door leads to a narrow corridor and finally has a locked door. The rookie knocked on the door.

The rookie carefully approached the door and looked at the hallway, and SMG was ready. He lowered it and knocked the door twice. He is ready for his SMG. The door opens and Dare pulls the lever on the pistol. She looked surprised when she saw the rookie there.

Dare: "This is you! I thought..."

Dare: "It doesn't matter... what is your name?"

The two heard the screams from the corridor from the drone.

Dare: "Inside! Now!"

The rookie entered the room. Dare to hit a button, the door closes and locks. Cut into a surveillance camera. It overlooks the room where Dare and the newcomer are located.

Dare: "So, keep quiet!"

The line of sight cuts from the supervisor into the view of the window, and you can see Dare and the newcomer coming to the window. He will show a "happy" expression when he sees them.

Dare to say: "Some idiots blew the buildings at the top of the shaft. They awakened the entire hive."

A drone climbed to the wall above the window and flew away. The view enters the room. The rookie went to the window.

Dare: "Where? That's the supervisor. Artificial intelligence manages every system in the city. My mission - our mission is to ensure the data of managers."

Watched Superintendent's camera, showing a rookie and bold.

Dare: "The problem is that there is only one way to start here... until the hive. I will commit suicide alone, I hope there are more backups. I think you are like this."

Check back to the room. Dare to go to the exit.

Dare to say: "Since we dropped the line, have you been singing solo? Fighting on the surface?"

The rookie nodded.

Dare: "Unless you are hiding in your pod all night... you must know your things."

Dare to prepare her pistol.

Dare: "Tell me."

The two went to the exit at the end of the room. Back in the hall, the two met with reinforcements from the Covenant.

Dare: "Company!"

The two defeated the first group and encountered more covenant groups.

Dare: "Hostile reinforcements!"

The two destroyed the reinforcements.

Dare: "This is just the beginning of the hive. It will be worse.

Come on, we must find a way. "

Dare: "Here, the cavalry passes through the door."

The two went to the hole.

Dare: "We must jump."

If the player is stalling.

Dare: "You are the first cavalry, and you are in the hole."

The rookie jumped over the hole and tried to land and hurt himself. Dare to jump with him. They appeared in a huge room. The two turned and entered another room with a contract patrol. Rookie and boldly kill everyone and turn right into a huge cave, like a room with a contract box around.

Dare: "It's getting warmer and warmer. We have to be under the hive. Cross the bridge. Let's see if we can find a way."

The two crossed the bridge and opened to the left to an open door.

Dare: "The cavalry! Go through here."

The door leads to a small room, another door, lock, and an elevator.

Dare: "I found an elevator! Come to me."

If the player stops:

Dare: "The cavalry, come to my place."

Either

Dare: "Get on the elevator, the cavalry."

The rookie got on the elevator and activated it. It began to rise.

Supervisor: "ELEVATOR UP. Next stop:"

The director did not complete the judgment but dared to speak.

Dare: "...joking the center."

The elevator leads to a narrow corridor. Both walked through it and reached an opening in the middle. They arrived at another huge room. The ceiling of the room has become a Yanme'e hive.

Dare: "Let us unite. Act quickly and quietly."

However, the drones soon discovered them and swarmed them.

Dare: "Damn! They are coming."

The drone started shooting. The rookie and the bold defeated them, but as they progressed, more drones appeared.

Dare: "We can't go back. We must continue to advance."

The two eliminated more drones as they moved on.

Dare: "Photographed, cavalry. Keep going! We are coming soon."

The couple met more drones.

Dare: "Follow me. I saw a road. The data center is very close."

The last door leads to a narrow corridor. Finally, a short drop led to the opening of the door. The door leads to a huge room with the data center in the middle. The Mirage is here.

Dare to say: "After a while, they will hit the door. Let us take them away, now!"

The two ran to the door, and a barbarian chief and his bodyguard were trying to break in.

Savage Chief: "(Roaring) open this door, traitor!"

Supervisor: "Spray and feed on your pet. All dogs must be accepted on the skin!"

Savage Chief: "Prophet... You will pay for your arrogance!"

The rookie and the bold defeated them and secured the door.

Dare: "Yes. You really know what you are."

Either

Dare: "Wow. I am very impressed!"

Either

Dare: "Some things tell me that you are actually not a newbie..."

Supervisor: "Welcome. Approved."

Dare: "Good and slow. Check your corner."

The door leads to the sloping corridor and finally has another door. The door opened a corridor with a scanning device. Finally, another door leads to the entrance to the data center.

The view is moved inside the data center. The entrance opens, revealing a rookie and standing boldly outside. They walked in slowly and prepared the weapons. The end of the room seems to be the data core. When two people look at it, the sparks will flash and produce a strange noise. The door is closed. Dare activates the flashlight on the pistol. She pointed out its core.

This view is seen by the director. The camera is located above Rookie and Dare.

Supervisor (on screen): "Key error [MEMCORE 530.21 offline]. Emergency stop starts."

The screen becomes static and then completely shuts down.

As they move to the core, the scene cuts into a rookie and bold. Suddenly, Dare's flashlight showed a small tentacle that protruded from the core hole. If the player has 30 audio logs, Dare will raise her pistol, but the novice will stop her and shake her head. Then he whistled to bring the creature out.

If the player does not have 30 audio logs, then the rookie will promote his SMG but Dare object.

Dare: "Don't shoot!"

Dare to put a pistol on the floor.

A long, thin head sticks out of the terminal. The view goes to a pair and it reveals that it is a Huragok.

Dare: "We have seen them before in other operations, but we have never been so close."

Dare to put a pistol on the floor.

Dare: "Can we say the best? They are prisoners or slaves. Either way, they don't like the covenant."

Huragok is close to them.

If the player does not have 30 audio logs:

Dare: "I found this in the tunnel, watching it through the communication line, security camera, traffic control, you said it. Finally, it hid here."

Dare to reach out and put it close to Huragok.

If the player has obtained 30 audio logs:

Dare: "Slipspace activity blew up most of the Superintendent's circuits. I think it might be doing the job. But now I find that you haven't tried to hurt the Superintendent."

Dare to reach out and put it close to Huragok.

Dare: "You tried to solve it."

The engineer pointed his head towards the back of the explosive. Dare to reach out and get it. Dare to reach out, Huragok seems to be sniffing her hand.

Dare: "ONI call them engineers. They think they are some kind of biological supercomputer. If I am right, then combine this data with the manager's data."

Dare to start patting Huragok's head.

Dare: "We need to know everything about the covenant. What they are looking for under the city is right... here...".

The buzz from the core caught their attention. Huragok floats to it, pressing a button with a tentacle to reveal a small display. The supervisor magnified some of the Jet Pack Brutes on the roof. The view returns to the room. Dare to get close to the monitor.

Dare: "Damn! Buggers must be an alarm."

Supervised narrowed Brutes and magnified a black figure. This is an ODST.

Dare: "Buck!"

Gunnery Sheriff Edward BuckCOM: "Veronica? Where are you?"

Dare: "Data center, but we are coming out."

BuckCOM: "We?"

Supervise to enlarge him from another camera.

Dare: "There is no time to explain, but don't, I will say it again, don't shoot any pink!"

BarkerCOM: "No matter what you say, come on!"

The view went back to the data center and Dare picked up her pistol.

Dare: "Those Brute are here for engineers. If they have a chance, they will kill it."

Dare to pull the lever on the pistol.

Dare (to the engineer): "You. Stay behind me. Okay?"

Then dare to nod to the newcomer standing by the door. The rookie opened the door. They have all raised their weapons.

The three returned to the exit. Both soldiers now have energy shields, provided by engineers.

Dare: "Engineers still have shields, but they won't last long in the crossfire. Take action to clear the way to Buck."

Outside, two Jet Pack Brutes jumped out and Phantom dropped more. The rookie and the bold defeated them. They soon saw Buck vying for more contracts in the distance.

Dare: "Go, cavalry! I will report to the engineer."

The rookie cleared most of the covenants.

Buck: "Veronica! Come here! Come on!"

Once all the covenants are eliminated:

Buck: "Rookie? I can use my hand here. Come on!"

Buck and the trio regrouped. The door opens to the right.

Buck: "This is our export, rookie. Going into the door."

Behind the door is a short corridor leading to the cave. The rookie and others entered a dark room filled with sleep drones. They can fire at them or sneak past. Buck is now also protected by engineer shields.

Buck: "About this embarrassment, assets. I can fill me anytime, anywhere."

Dare: "Not now, Buck!"

If the rookie starts to assassinate the sleeping drone:

Buck: "Wow. Easy to do, rookie"

An opening on the left side of the room leads to a corridor that looks like the beginning. Four people turned to the right.

Buck: "The door is locked. Damn!"

Dare: "Don't worry. We have the key."

The engineer went to the door and began to unlock.

Buck: "I have seen hundreds of such things today! Why is it so important?"

Dare: "The engineer knows what the contract is all about. If I can safely capture more contracts, I will. What they know can win the war!"

Buck: "Oh."

Dare: "You haven't...kill any of them, right?"

Buck: "No! Ok, maybe one or two..."

Dare (ironically): "Good job."

Buck: "How do I know?"

After this conversation, the engineer successfully opened the door. In the front, I found more sleeping drones. These four people can kill them or ignore them altogether. The four went to a door at the end of the hall. It leads to a small room with an elevator. At this point, the drone wakes up and begins to attack.

Dare: "Buggers! Stay alert!"

The drone was defeated.

Buck: "Elevator. Come on."

When the four people gather on the elevator, the level ends.


End file.
